


Delicate Doll

by AngelAgainstAWindow (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blades, Blood, Blood and Gore, Creepy, Daddy Kink, Detectives, Gen, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Police, Stockholm Syndrome, Sweat, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AngelAgainstAWindow
Summary: There are a few vine and tik tok references in here try to find them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best of Rivals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878227) by [cassthecryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassthecryptid/pseuds/cassthecryptid). 



> There are a few vine and tik tok references in here try to find them

**[58] By all means point your gun at me if it helps you to relax – it’s not like you’re actually going to use it.**

**Prompt given to me by the writer bot on discord.**

Damien scowled as the man standing in front of him spoke. "What makes you think I won't use it?" He kept his gun trained on the fiery haired male standing a few feet away.

"Sweet little detective… You like me too much to actually use that silly little gun. And even if you  _ did _ attempt to shoot me, you would miss." The man smiled at Damien, taking a few steps forward.

"Back away. I will not miss, I can guarantee that." Damien stepped back to keep the space between the two of them.

He growled, stepping forward once again. "That silly little gun can't hurt me."

Damien stepped back, his arms shaking as he kept them trained on the man's chest. "Stay the hell away from me! I won't hesitate you son of a bitch!"

"You've already hesitated. Stop playing games, Detective. We both know that if you were planning on shooting me, you would've already done it." Lasercorn smiled before moving so he was only a few steps away from Damien.

Damien gulped before turning and attempted to run, but he was stopped by a hand clutching his shirt collar.

Lasercorn grabbed Damien by the shoulders and spun him to face him, pushing him back against the wall. "Did you really think you could get away?" He cocked his head, leaning so close to Damien that he could feel his breath on his face.

"Don't touch me!" Damien spat at Lasercorn.

Lasercorn sighed, holding Damien's head still as he pulled out a rag and held it to his mouth and nose. "You're so fussy…" He smiled as Damien dropped down, catching him in his arms. "Sleep tight, doll. We have a busy day tomorrow."

  
**Later**  
  
  
  


Lasercorn poked the tip of the blade in his hands, smiling at the sharpness of it. He turned to his precious Detective, who was tied up in the corner. He began walking towards him, twirling the knife in his hands.

Damien whimpered as Lasercorn moved closer, terrified of what he was going to do with the blade.

Lasercorn grinned, staring down at the detective, who sat at his feet, helpless. "I'm going to have some fun with you." He chuckled, crouching down to Damien's level, taking the Detective's chin in his hand.

Damien growled, pulling his face out of Lasercorn's grasp. Lasercorn scowled, pulling his hand back and slapping the man at his feet.

"Now now sweetheart... Stay still. If you don't..." Lasercorn twirled the blade in front of Damien's face. "Things may.... not end well for you."

Damien stilled, terrified of what his captor would do if he didn't comply.

Lasercorn grinned. "Good boy..." He held his captive's face in his hand, smiling at how soft it was.

He lifted his hand up to the detective's forehead, catching a drop of sweat on his finger. He brought his finger up to his mouth, licking it hungrily.

"You taste good, detective... like fear." Damien whined quietly, having to stop himself from pulling away.

"You're scared. I don't see why. If you just listen to me no harm will come to you. Well... not too much harm." He grinned as Damien whimpered softly.

Lasercorn lifted the blade up to Damien's cheek, lightly tracing circles on the soft flesh. Damien cried out as he felt Lasercorn take the blade down the side of his face, creating a long gash that quickly began to bleed.

"You're so delicate... like a porcelain doll... easily breakable... if you're not careful."

"No." Damien choked out the word, attempting to get away again.

"What was that?" Lasercorn frowned.

"I said... no!" Damien spat at the man crouched in front of him.

"What did I say about telling me no?" Lasercorn lifted his knife again, placing it against Damien's throat.

Damien whimpered as the knife began to cut into his neck. "P-please don't hurt me." He choked out.

"Why should I listen to you? You don't listen to me." Lasercorn spoke softly.

"Please… I'll do anything you want… just… don't kill me."

Lasercorn chuckled, letting up the pressure of the knife on his neck. "You think I'm going to kill you?"

Damien was confused. "Y-you're not?"

"You silly little doll. If I killed you I would have to go find a new toy to play with. It took me too long to get you here, I was growing impatient."

Damien sat quietly and listened to his captor speak, grateful for the break in torture.

"You're too pretty to kill… Too soft and delicate… too……" He paused, leaving Damien wondering.

"Too what?" Damien spoke softly, scared of how Lasercorn would react.

"Too perfect. Killing you would rid me of the most perfect plaything I've ever found. I don't want to lose my favorite toy."

Damien stayed silent, not wanting to upset him.

"I see you're finally learning… it seems you do have the ability to be trained after all."

Damien nodded.

"Does it feel good to submit to me, doll?"

Damien spoke softly, his voice laced with hatred. "Yes, sir."

"Sir?" Lasercorn chuckled. "I'm no sir…"

"Fine. Yes  _ Daddy _ ." Damien spoke aggresively, spitting in Lasercorn's face, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Daddy? Hmmm… I like that. Doll and Daddy… has a nice ring to it." Lasercorn grinned.

Damien sighed, he had a sinking feeling he would be here for a while.

"Come now, doll. Stand up, I want to show you your room." Lasercorn lifted Damien up, leading him out of the dark room he was held in.


	2. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short

Damien woke up to the heat of a body laying next to him. He sat up and tried to brush his hair out of his eyes, but he quickly realized his hands were bound. He turned towards the source of the heat and was greeted with the sight of Lasercorn sleeping next to him.

Damien took the opportunity and got up, scanning the room and running to the nearest door. He tried his best to open it, but failed, as his hands were still tied and the door was locked.

"What do you think you're doing, Doll?" Damien scowled at the pet name, spinning around to see Lasercorn sitting up in bed, an amused look on his face.

"Trying to get away from your insane ass, obviously." Lasercorn frowned at Damien's words, standing up and moving quickly to his side.

"Daddy doesn't like when you use those words, Dove." Lasercorn held Damien's face in his hands, forcing the brunet to make eye contact with him.

Damien shivered as he was forced to stare into the eyes of his kidnapper. Something about Lasercorn's stare was… unsettling. Damien closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Lasercorn any longer.

"Doll." Lasercorn's sickly sweet voice echoed through Damien's ears as he continued to hold Damien's chin.

"Look at me little one." Lasercorn demanded as Damien slowly opened his eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Damien spoke softly, his eyes showing his fear.

“I want you to be mine. I want you to listen. I want you to  _ submit _ ." Lasercorn's words had such strong tones of lust and wanting that it made Damien's stomach churn.

"You're fucking crazy." Damien muttered, his skin crawling where Lasercorn's hand laid.

"What did you just say?" Lasercorn's tone quickly switched from lustful to aggressive.

Damien spoke up. “I said you're fucking  _ crazy _ !” Damien shouted at the man who held his life in his hands.

"Daddy told you not to use those words." Lasercorn's voice was calm as he let go of Damien's chin, the younger man dropping to the floor.

"Stay." Lasercorn commanded as he walked off to another part of the room, opening a drawer and pulling something out. Damien obliged, too scared of what would happen if he didn't listen. 

Lasercorn returned a few moments later, something clutched in his hands. "Open." He demanded, grinning when Damien did so without any visible protest. He then put the item into Damien's open mouth, taking the strap around the back and tightening it so Damien couldn't remove it.

"Wha is ih?" Damien's words were muffled by the item in his mouth.

Lasercorn smiled as he helped the younger male up, surprising Damien with his gentle motions. "It's a pacifier, Doll. It's to stop you from using those horrible words. After all, children should be seen, not heard."

Lasercorn then lifted up Damien with surprising ease, setting him on his hip as one would a young child. Damien didn't struggle, as the floor beneath the two of them was hard, and it would be very painful if he were to be dropped onto it.


End file.
